lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Elle
Queen Elle (sometimes spelled Ayli) is an antagonist in Love Nikki. She is the queen of Pigeon Kingdom and leader of the Iron Rose Stylist Legion. Bio Appearance Queen Elle is a slender, pale, beautiful woman in her mid 20's who has dark purple hair and purple eyes. She tends to wear elegant dresses in dark and red tones, plus either a golden tiara or a golden crown. Personality Little is known about Elle as a person, but her reputation seems to be that of a ruthless yet efficient and charismatic ruler, as well as a talented stylist.Pigeon Song-Blue For these reasons, she is very well-loved in the Pigeon lands yet feared near everywhere else, especially in Queen Nanari's Lilith Kingdom.8-9 To Lilith City History Year 672 When Elle was 16 and still the crown princess, she competed in the styling contest known as the Nine Day's War and won two of King Sayet's treasures, having only lost the third one to the mysterious newcomer, "Hostess L". This led her to be known as the "Reincarnated Goddess" and put Pigeon at the center of Miraland politics.Prologue Queen's Shadow Year 676 When Elle was 20, she was crowned queen of the Pigeon Kingdom. She lost no time in forming her Iron Rose Stylist Legion afterwards, whose members she had traveling throughout Miraland stealing designs and committing many other dubious acts in her name. At some point they held a victory banquet for the Iron Rose Stylist Legion, at which Elle wore Bling Leaves. Some theorized that Elle founded the Iron Rose for Hostess L, the other winner of the Nine Day's War.Grace Year 680 In this year, the people of Pigeon Kingdom still respected and admired Queen Elle despite the Iron Rose's dubious acts, which struck fear into most others in Miraland.Silent Years Her influence was far reaching, and in her honor roses were planted in manors and gardens all over Pigeon.Butterfly Flower Elle ordered Mela to strike a deal with the Mayor of Moonlit City, in order to have the prized wares of the City itself. The Mayor counteracted this via pretending to side with Pigeon, then tricking Mela and her group into taking fake crafts instead. Ransa, acting under Elle, went to the Republic of Wasteland and drugged Tuda's father in order to obtain power and designs.13-7 Chief's Son, Tuda When the Northern Kingdom broke the years-long truce, directly attacked the Cloud Empire, and later made an alliance with the Apple Federation, Elle sent out three of the Iron Roses (Mela, Ransa, and Sherry, though Debbie was meant to go as well) to both protect Nikki from Nidhogg, the leader of the Northern army, and loan her a powerful sword known as the Dawnblade, which allowed her to defeat said leader.15-Side Story 1 Iron Rose Airship15-Side Story 2 Support Nikki15-9 Compete with Nidhogg Gallery Elle & Chloris.jpeg Queen Elle.png Queen Elle 2.png|Elle at 16, inheriting two of Sayet's legacies References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Pigeon Kingdom Category:Iron Rose Stylist Legion Category:Stylists